<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Within by Naaklasolus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442689">Darkness Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus'>Naaklasolus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Pups [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dag and Jax Need Hugs, Jax has issues, Multi, Rokee is Utterly Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, one just needs to just act instead of listen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rokee &amp; Jax Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Pups [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dagorlad Fett belongs to the wonderful @Outcastcommander/OutcastTrip1995! Rokee is our shared creation, pretty much the Mandalorian equivalent of Yoda who doesn't speak in riddles and will wrack ya shins if he wants to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rokee sighed as he watched Sarna comfort the kitten before he shook his head and went to track down the poor boy who had the misfortune of being born to a psychopath and a war criminal.</p><p>“Jackson?” Rokee asked as he peered into a room to find the boy pacing the room, with his hands buried in his hair. “Jackson, look at me.”.</p><p>“Go away.” Jax muttered as he complied with the order, which caused Rokee to sigh as he noticed the terrified look. “I….I don’t know what’s wrong with me but it ain’t safe to be around me! Go away!”.</p><p>“Please, I was kicking Sith ass at your age.” Rokee said as he swatted the brat’s shins. “A runt like you won’t do much to me. Now, just sit down and do those breathing exercises I taught you.”.</p><p>“I…..I….I……” Jax muttered to himself which caused Rokee to sigh, damn Sarna’s loyalty to Jaster and Jaster’s dumbassery. This was a prime example as to why Jax needed to learn control. “No more. I…..not like it.” </p><p>And great, Jax was at that point of broken Basic. Rokee sighed as he walked over and swatted Jax’s shins with the cane. “Sit down, it’s damn well time we get a grip on your other side. I warned Jaster that this wasn’t healthy for ya or safe for others.”.</p><p>“I don’t....” Jax mumbled as he sat down and looked at Rokee with the type of fear that broke the former Jedi’s heart.<br/>
“I know you don’t understand, which is why I’m here.” Rokee reached forward to rest a hand against Jax’s left temple. “We’re gonna fix this, I ain’t watching ya suffer like Cassius did.”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>